1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to liquid purifying systems and, in one aspect, to fuel purifying systems (e.g., but not limited to systems for purifying gasoline, jet fuel and diesel fuel). In one particular aspect the present invention is directed to a diesel fuel purifying system having a vessel with one or more quiescent chambers in which water, condensates, liquid contaminants, and particulates settle out from the diesel fuel.
2. Description of Related Art
Liquid fuel contaminated with water or solid particulates reduces engine efficiency and often results in engine failure. Such failures result in inefficient down-time and require costly repair or replacement. A wide variety of filters are available for filtering water and solid particulates from fuel; but filter elements become laden with and clogged by the materials they filter out from fuel and must be cleaned or replaced.
Fuel purifying apparatus, such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,986,907, has a hollow cylindrical body into which impure fuel is introduced under pressure. The apparatus has internal parts that increase fuel turbulence and cause the fuel to move circularly around the hollow cylinder to disengage water and suspended solids from the fuel. The apparatus has a heater and a divider plate. The apparatus is used in-line between a fuel tank and an engine, and between the fuel tank and a filter. A variety of problems are associated with fuel purifiers as described above. Since such apparatuses are used in-line between a tank and an engine, any water or solids not separated from the fuel goes forward to a filter, if one is used, and, (if the filter does not filter out the materials) to the engine. The purifier apparatus is unable to handle relatively high fuel flow rates, resulting in a portion of untreated fuel flowing on to the filter and/or engine. Purging of such an apparatus in-line can allow air to be introduced into the fuel line.
Another problem encountered in fuel tanks is the growth of algae, fungus, yeast, mold, and bacteria, often in mats, globules, long lines, chains, or strings. Such organisms can grow in condensate (e.g. water) in a fuel tank. Some of these organisms can eat fuel. An in-line fuel purifier as described above has little or no effect on such growth. Such materials can clog filters and engines. Under certain conditions if water is present in diesel fuel, sulfur in the fuel combines with the water to form sulfuric acid.
The prior art has numerous examples of liquid purification systems and methods, many of which involve complex apparatuses and complicated procedures.
There has long been a need for an effective liquid and/or fuel purifying systems which overcome the problems stated above and accomplishes this in an efficient and cost-effective manner.